Alternate Future
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: The third story in a set of 4. Gohan get's married, and not to Videl, what troubles are awaiting them this time?
1. Chapter One

****

Alternate Future

Chapter One:

Durok has been defeated, and everyone is happy…for now. Everyone especially Eyea, who has proved to herself that she really does have the ability to love another. This story takes place two days after the battle with Durok and the Ginyu clones.*(Refer to THE LOST SAIYAN) 

"Hey, I'd like to know where you learned that move. I never showed you how to do it." Eyea was training her nephew Trunks with her sword, and he was getting really good with it. 

"Daddy taught it to me last night. He said it would really surprise you." Just then Gohan landed in the yard.

"Eyea you ready to go?" Gohan was going to take her to the lake to go for a boat ride.

"Hold on…I gotta go get changed."

"Here's your sword back aunt Eyea." Trunks had put the sword back in its sheath. She looked at Trunks and smiled.

"Why don't you keep it. You fight really well with it anyway." Eyea told him. Trunks hugged her and ran into the house to tell his mother.

"Trunks really likes you" Gohan was standing right behind her now. Eyea stood up, and smiled.

"I'll be right out." She loved Gohan, and it had taken almost losing him to realize that. She walked into her room and began to change into the clothes she had put out on her bed. It was a pale blue sundress that reached just above her knees. When she walked out Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You like?"

"Oh…yes" Gohan was captured by her beauty. She always did this to him. And ever since she had declared her love for him at the battle two days ago he thought of her differently. Instead of flying Gohan had brought a car. He helped Eyea into the passenger side, then climbed in behind the wheel. Vegeta walked out of the gravity room to see them driving off. He hoped that Eyea would find love in Gohan. She deserved it after all she had been through.

When they reached the lake Gohan rented a small boat and the couple went out into the center of the lake. Gohan stopped rowing and wrapped his arms around Eyea and they fell asleep like that. They didn't wake up until they heard the boat scrape against the soft sand of the shore. It was nearing dusk, so they headed towards Gohan's car. Before they got there Gohan stopped…

"Eyea…at the fight you said that your child had died when Freiza attacked you…what did you mean?"

"I…I…well I was going to have a baby, with Durok…when Freiza attacked. The baby didn't survive." tears came to her eyes. She had never told Gohan what she had to go through as a child, as a teenager with the Cold brothers. Just then something glowed in the sky.

"Gohan? What's that?" she asked pointing at the light that was growing closer to earth. It was Miari Trunks' time machine.

"Something's wrong." Gohan grabbed Eyea up and flew to where the time machine crashed into the earth. 

"Gohan…who's that?" Miari Trunks was stumbling out of the remains of his time machine and was walking towards them. With him he carried a sword.

"Go…Goh…Gohan? Auntie…" the boy collapsed in front of them.

"Auntie? Only Trunks calls me that…" then she saw the sword. It was hers. The one that she had given her nephew this morning. 

"I'll explain later…" Gohan picked up Trunks and turned to take off, "we have to get him to a regen tank." Not saying anything she followed. The boy Gohan carried looked familiar. But why? She didn't know.

Back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma was having a barbecue and all of the Z Senshi were there, except for Gohan and Eyea. Just then all of the Senshi sensed Gohan and Eyea coming towards them at full speed, with them was a fading ki. When they landed Gohan and Eyea didn't waste any time talking, they just headed to the regeneration room. They put Miari Trunks inside and turned it on.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Bulma burst in followed by every one else. Then she saw Miari Trunks floating in the tank.

"MY BABY! WHAT HAPPENED!" Eyea was now totally confused. 

"The time machine crashed and we found Miari Trunks here stumbling around. He's in pretty bad shape." Bulma was standing at the glass of the tank, tears running down her face. Vegeta had his hand on her shoulder. 

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Eyea finally asked confused at who the boy was, why he had her sword, why he looked so familiar, and why they kept calling him FUTURE TRUNKS?

"Come with me…I'll try to explain it the best I can" with that Eyea followed Gohan out into the rose garden and sat down on a bench.

"You see…about 10 years ago Me, Krillen, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta all fought Freiza on a planet called Namek. Krillen and Vegeta were both killed by Freiza in the battle, along with almost every Namek on the planet. You getting this so far?" Eyea just nodded.

"Namek was a doomed planet, but Goku had to finish off Freiza once and for all. The Dragonballs here an earth were assembled and all of the People and Nameks that Freiza had killed while on Namek were wished back to life. Including Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chaot-zu, and Vegeta. Then using the Namek Dragonballs, we were all wished back to earth, all of us except for Goku. When Namek exploded Freiza was killed and Goku sought refuge on a nearby planet. We all thought he was dead. But Kame told us that he had somehow managed to escape the blast."

"…"

"Anyway we were all training on earth when Freiza showed up with Cold. Then this guy showed up and really kicked the crap out of Freiza and Cold. That guy was Miari Trunks. He comes from the future, and was sent back in time to warn us of the future and to save my father's life. He is the future son of Bulma and Vegeta."

"So what your saying is…Miari Trunks…is what Chibi Trunks will be when he is that age. Miari Trunks is Chibi Trunks' future self?" she was having a hard time with what Gohan was telling her. But it made everything she saw happen between the time that they found him up to the point where Gohan started to explain everything to her.

"That's pretty much it." Gohan knew she was still a bit confused. But he could understand it. Had he not witnessed Miari Trunks leave in the time machine, he probably wouldn't have believed it either. 

About a week later…

Bulma, Vegeta, and Eyea took turns watching Miari Trunks floating in the regen tank, just to make sure everything was okay. It was Eyea's turn and she had nodded off to sleep, only for a few minutes, and was awakened by the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you? Why are you at Capsule Corporation?" Eyea woke up to see Miari Trunks standing in front of her. His sword slung over his back. Her sword…Eyea reached for the visual phone to call for Bulma and Vegeta. But they had gone out with Chibi Trunks to get a few things. 

"I asked you a question?"

"Don't you even recognize me? I'm…AHH SHIT!" a wound that hadn't fully healed on her side reopened as she stood up. She grabbed her side and sank back to the floor. The blood soaked through her white shirt, leaving a dark red spot where the wound was.

"Did I do that to you?" Miari Trunks asked her.

"You don't remember what happened do you?" Eyea pulled a towel from above her head and pressed it to her side. The wound wasn't deep, but it hurt like hell. When she finally got the bleeding to stop she stood up and looked at Miari Trunks. He wasn't much taller than she was, but tall enough. 

"No…you didn't do this to me. Someone else did. But it's not as bad as it was. You don't know who I am, do you?" Miari Trunks just shook his head. 

"Do you remember the time machine?"

"Yes…I remember Gohan and…you finding me hurt…But I don't remember your name." Just then Bulma and Vegeta walked in the room after coming home.

"Trunks! Your okay!" Bulma ran over to her future son and hugged him he hugged her back. Vegeta stared at Eyea, her blood soaked shirt, and the blood on her hands, and the towel she had thrown on the table.

"Something happen Eyea?" Vegeta asked walking towards her. Eyea knew he was worried about her.

"Oh I just stood up and it reopened…its no biggy." Eyea was washing her hands in the sink behind her.

"Tousan…Who is that woman?" Miari Trunks was looking at his father.

"Trunks…its your aunt."

"Aunt Eyea Son?"

"Eyea Son? But that means she marries…" Bulma started. Eyea still had no idea what was going on.

"Gohan." Vegeta finished. They both turned and looked at Eyea. She was bandaging her side not really paying any attention to their conversation. But at the mention of Gohan she remembered that he was coming over to pick her up soon. They were going to the lake to go swimming. 

"SHIT!! Gohan's coming to pick me up in a few minutes. Damn." Eyea cursed herself. Then she had an idea. 

"Bulma I'll take Chibi Trunks with me and Gohan so he can play with Goten."

"Sure why not? Miari Trunks do you want to go too? Maybe your memories will come back." Miari Trunks just shrugged.

As Gohan, Eyea, Chibi Trunks, Goten, and Miari Trunks were flying over to the lake, Miari Trunks got thinking about his aunt. 

__

~I have to make sure she stays alive…or if she gets captured my Chikonan, then she will become the greatest threat to the Z Senshi I have to make Gohan understand that he has to protect her from evil~


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two:

"Gohan…I need to talk to you…alone." Eyea was playing with Chibi Trunks and Goten in the lake. The small boys were jumping off of her shoulders into the lake. 

"Yah, what is it." Gohan asked when he turned his attention to Miari Trunks.

"It's Eyea…in the future…she gets…well…she gets kidnapped and is turned against the Z Senshi. She is the most powerful enemy we had ever faced. I came back to help protect her and make sure that this never happens." Trunks noticed that Gohan was looking at Eyea.

"Did you hear what I said Gohan?"

"Ya I heard you. I just don't know how she could get kidnapped."

"It happened shortly after a battle with a Jigonagi creature. She was badly injured, she was taken from the regen tank at Capsule Corp. one night. We didn't see her again until she attacked us." 

"Well I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. 

"Gohan! Come on in!" Eyea was taunting him and Miari Trunks. Miari Trunks looked at Gohan and they both ran into the lake. Eyea yelled something at Goten and Chibi Trunks and Gohan and Miari Trunks got splashed.

"Hey no fair you had that planned." Gohan complained as he started to splash back. 

"Ya well all's fair in love and war." Miari Trunks had grabbed Goten and Chibi Trunks by the feet and was dragging them away from Gohan and Eyea. When Gohan stopped splashing he saw Eyea dive under the water and swim away from him towards where Goten and Chibi Trunks were playing with Miari Trunks. But he didn't see her circle around him, and when she jumped on his back he was startled. 

"You little…" Eyea just kissed his cheek. Gohan walked over to the others carrying Eyea on his back.

"I think its time to leave." he suggested. He had noticed that Eyea was starting to fall asleep. So he carried her home, after he dropped Goten and Chibi Trunks, who was spending the night, off at the Son house. They were almost there, when Miari Trunks turned to see his Aunt curled up in Gohan's arms asleep. 

"Gohan…Tousan was telling me about the battle with Durok a week ago. He also told me what she said about you. There was something that I didn't tell you."

"What Trunks? What else happens to her?" Gohan looked down at Eyea then looked directly at Miari Trunks.

"In my time line my Aunt Eyea Son, gives birth to a daughter who becomes one of the strongest Warriors ever to live on Earth."

"Eyea Son? You're saying that I marry Eyea and we have a daughter?"

"That's it. But the thing is I think Eyea may already be pregnant with Eliha. And if that's the case the evil that's hiding on earth is going to make her their next target."

"Shit!"

They landed at Capsule Corp. and Miari Trunks went to his room and Gohan took Eyea to her room and tucked her into bed.

__

~I marry Eyea? Eliha…our daughter?~ Gohan thought. He placed his hand on Eyea's stomach and felt the ki of his unborn child. He then got up and left the room. He had some major thinking to do.

The next morning…

Eyea wasn't feeling well. She kept running to the bathroom and came out again after about 5 minutes holding her stomach. Only Miari Trunks and Gohan knew what was happening to her. That was when Gohan walked in.

"Morning Bulma. Where's Eyea?"

"Probably in the bathroom again. I'm afraid she isn't feeling very well this morning." Bulma was making a pot of coffee and he knew that Vegeta was in the gravity room training with Miari Trunks. Eyea emerged from the bathroom again and saw Gohan.

"Oh… hi Gohan."

"Eyea can I talk to you for a minute." They walked into the den and closed the door. Bulma already knew what Gohan was going to ask her. And she had a hunch about Eyea's sudden illness. 

"Eyea last night I did some thinking…and I want to know…um…will you marry me?" there…he said it. Eyea just stared at him for a moment. 

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you." she started to cry as Gohan put the ring on her finger. It was a gold band with a dolphin on it with a pale blue stone in it. 

"I also know why you're sick…but it should only last 9 months." Gohan smiled when he said this.

"Gohan what are you saying…9 months…oh shit no, I'm not. You knew you Baka." she said this trying to sound mad, but she started to laugh. When they walked out of the den they both saw Bulma leaning against the wall.

"What was all the laughing about? You two were in there an awful long time…" Eyea hugged Bulma, and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to have a baby." Bulma hugged her.

"Oh congratulations…who's the father?" Bulma already knew, but she asked anyway.

"Gohan is…and we're going to get married." She showed Bulma the ring that Gohan had just given her. But she suddenly felt sick to her stomach again so she ran to the bathroom. Gohan and Bulma started laughing.

"So Gohan when are you going to have the wedding?" Bulma asked when she finally stopped laughing. 

"Probably within the next three weeks…but we're not sure." Eyea came back down the hall. 

"Damn you…it's your fault that I'm in this state." They all started laughing again at this statement. 

About a two weeks later…

__

~I can do this…I'll be fine…its just a simple ceremony…shit~ Eyea thought as she stood waiting for her cue to enter the church. She was finally going to be married to Gohan. Gohan was just as nervous as she was, but they had not seen each other since Monday. It was now Wednesday. 

"Okay Eyea. It's your turn to go out. This is your big moment so smile." Bulma turned to go take her seat. Since her father had died some 12 years ago, Vegeta was walking her down the aisle. He whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you found happiness."

***

"We have got to stop the wedding. The Saiyan girl will become our pawn…" the first voice said.

"We will use her to destroy the others…"the second voice agreed.

"Let us go now or we will miss out chance." a third voice said.

***

"Gohan…do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do," 

"And Eyea…do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…" Three masked men crashed through the ceiling just before Eyea had time to finish her vows. The small congregation consisted of all of the Z Senshi and a few of Bulma's friends. Gohan did not want them to touch her. So he hugged her close to him as he let the other Senshi fight the intruders. The minister was hiding behind the stand he knew he should never have agreed to wed this couple. This group had a reputation for starting trouble wherever they went. One of the attackers hit Gohan from behind sending him flying away from Eyea. Eyea went to hit her attacker but he caught her arm. He chanted something in a very odd language, Eyea fell to the ground. 

"Rise puppet of the Shadow Ninja. Attack your friends and family." the first man, said. With that Eyea got up and started an attack on Gohan.

"What are you doing? It's me…Gohan?" 

"I must do the bidding of my master." Just then Miari Trunks hit her across the back of her neck. 

"&(%G($(_$@@*KGD%&^_+}J!@%673&$@*!, %&FSAH&!&(_" he said in the same language the attacker had used to take control of Eyea, abruptly she fell to the floor. 

"The connection is broken" the second man said.

"We will be back." the third man said. And they left. Gohan was cradling Eyea in his arms.

"Come on…wake up." 

"Trunks…how did you know how to do that?" Vegeta asked him. Trunks looked at the other Z Senshi, they all had the same questioned look on their faces.

"Kassan told me how to break the connection before I came back in time. Unfortunately the attacks don't stop here. That's why I came back." Just then Eyea opened her eyes.

"I do." she said in a whisper. The crowd started to laugh. The minister stood up.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride…" he hastily left the room. Gohan kissed Eyea. They were finally husband and wife, and he would do whatever he could to protect her from those Shadow Ninja. 

***

At the reception afterwards Eyea and Gohan had been dancing when she asked her husband a question.

"Gohan…how did Trunks know how to help me? He knows more than he's telling us isn't he?"

"Don't worry. Trunks told all of us that the attacks don't stop until we destroy all three of those Ninjas. I won't let them hurt you… I promise." Eyea just snuggled closer to Gohan as they continued to dance. Gohan noticed that Vegeta was talking to Miari Trunks.

"Tousan, we have to protect her. If the Shadow Ninjas attack again…"

"Trunks…tell me what happens in the future if something happens to her." Vegeta ordered to his future son. 

"Well…she becomes the strongest enemy the Z Senshi have ever faced. Eliha will have to destroy her."

"Eliha?"

"Her daughter."


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter 3:

Gohan…no…no…stay away from me…Gohan help!"

"Eyea…Eyea wake up. It's just a dream."

"Oh Gohan it was so real. What's happening to me? Ever since those Ninja's attacked me at our wedding I haven't been myself." Gohan and Eyea had been married for four months and they hadn't had another attack from the Shadow Ninja's, but Eyea was extremely jumpy. 

"Shh. we'll get through this. I promise you." He held her until she was asleep, Gohan kept one eye open all through the night.

The next day…

"Gohan I'm going into town with Bulma this afternoon. We should be back later." she walked out side to where her husband was training. He stopped what he was doing and walked over and hugged her. 

"Be careful." he kissed.

"Oh what could possibly happen. She kissed him and headed for her car. She figured since she was going to town she shouldn't make a scene. Plus she was four months pregnant and that made it a bit more difficult to fly. She pulled up to Capsule Corp. and walked up to the main house of the facility. When she walked in she saw Vegeta making a pot of coffee.

"Hi Vegeta. Is Bulma ready to go?"

"She said she's running about 10 minutes late. How are you doing? I haven't seen you since your wedding."

"Oh I've been training with Gohan out in the woods, he won't let me train anymore though." Vegeta turned to look at her now.

"Holy shit. Your huge." Vegeta was teasing her now.

"Ha ha, very funny." Just then Bulma walked down the stairs. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll see you later Vegeta." She kissed Vegeta and the two women walked out of the house laughing. 

  
***

"Oh look Bulma these are so cute. They would look so perfect in the baby's room." she was looking at a picture of the stars. 

"Have you two started the baby's room?"

"Oh Gohan finished that weeks ago. Mmmm. that looks so good." she was referring to some ice cream. So she bought a cone for herself while Bulma just watched her eat. 

"How can you eat that. I haven't had ice cream since I was expecting Trunks" Bulma asked.

"It's so good though. Are you kidding, even Gohan's cooking tastes good." They started to walk towards Eyea's car, parcels in hand, when a set of hands grabbed Eyea and Bulma from behind.

"LET ME GO YOU BAKA!!HELP ME!! SOMEONE HELP!!" Bulma screamed but her captor put a hand over her mouth. Bulma looked beside her and noticed that they had knocked Eyea unconscious. By now four security guards had come out to assist the two women.

"LET THEM GO!!!YOUR SURROUNDED!!" the one shouted, but the men who held Eyea and Bulma captive took of into the air. 

"SHIT!!CALL CAPSULE CORPORATION SOMEONE!!!BULMA BREIFS WAS JUST KIDNAPPED!!!" someone yelled at the security guard.

***

"Eyea…Eyea wake up." Bulma was frantic. Her captors had left to get someone leaving only one to guard them, but her friend had not woken up yet. Eyea groaned and sat up.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know I didn't see where they brought us." Just then the three Shadow Ninjas walked in followed by a tall dark man. 

"What is the other woman doing here. She is of no use to us." the figure said pointing at Bulma.

"She is the wife of that lowly dog Vegeta. We can use her to our advantage sir."

"Very well." The figure picked Eyea up by the hair and looked at her.

"She is the one, this I know." He dropped her.

Bulma and Eyea hugged one another they were both scarred. Eyea did not want to engage in a battle with these men in fear she might loose her child.

"Are you sure? Look how she cowers from you." one of the ninjas said.

"I am sure." He grabbed Eyea's wrist, "you see this tattoo? She is the one." He released her from his grip and walked away.

"Shit…Trunks was right." Eyea whispered to Bulma. 

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, but before Eyea could answer the three ninja's came. One grabbed Bulma while the other two picked up Eyea.

***

"SHIT!!THIS IS NOT GOOD!!!" Trunks was angry. He knew he should have followed her to town that morning. Now they had Eyea and his mother.

"DAMN!WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Gohan was so angry he hit a rock, reducing it to rubble.

"Hold on. Everyone just calm down. King Kai…can you hear me?" Goku was trying to get a telepathic link between himself and Kin Kai.

"Yes, I hear you Goku. What's wrong?" the voice of King Kai was only heard by Goku.

"My daughter-in-law, was kidnapped and so was Bulma. Miari Trunks says that whoever captured her will try to turn her against us. Do you know where they took her?" Goku asked.

"Hold on…they took her and Bulma to…the new X-tream inventions."

"Shit that's Capsule Corp's rival! Thanks King Kai." Goku turned to his son and the other Z Senshi.

"They're at X-tream inventions. Come on let's go." 

"Hai!" the Senshi ylled.

***

Bulma watched as her sister-in-law was tied to a chair surrounded with candles. Eyea was terrified, she had the power to stop these men but she couldn't force herself to, because of her memories.

"And now…you will become one of us." The figure that was obviously in charge said. He stepped into plain view. Bulma recognized the man as the founder of Z-tream inventions, her rival. 

"Manotia! You bastard!" Bulma yelled, _~where was Vegeta?~_

"Such language from one who is being held against her will." he mocked her.

"What are you doing to her?" she motioned towards Eyea.

"She was born evil, lived a loveless life, grew up knowing evil. She has the perfect soul to become one of us, she will be the strongest of all!" he turned to Eyea.

"Do you have anything you want to say to her before you become evil once again." Eyea turned to Bulma.

"Bulma…I'm so sorry. Tell Gohan I…" Manotia cut her off before she could finish.

"84uf895—ao3-8405-84ya8fy3075, $&&&*$)HSF)#%)&)SQW@ )&$#UFSH fhkhf90743Gh*$&)!!!!!!!!" Manotia yelled. Bulma saw a small black cloud lift from all of the candles and started to swirl around Eyea.

"BULMA!!!TELL GOHAN I LOVE HIM!!!" Eyea yelled from behind the smoke. As soon as she said those words the black smoke entered her body and she slumped forward in her chair.

"Ha! She is now one of us!" the Shadow Ninja's started to laugh. Just then Eyea ripped off the ropes that held her to the chair, the black smoke left her body.

"NO! THIS CAN NOT BE!" Manotia yelled. When Eyea stood up she looked him in the eye.

"You were wrong, I may have been born evil, and I may have lived a life of evil, but I did not live a life without knowing love. And with my declaration of love to my husband, your shadow can never control me."

"Then I'm afraid you must die." But before the Shadow Ninjas could attack her, a blast blew a hole in the side of the wall not far from where Bulma was standing.

"GOHAN!" Eyea yelled. She noticed that Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Miari Trunks, Chibi Trunks, and Goten had all gone Super Saiyan mode. 

"Eyea…Bulma are you alright?" Vegeta growled it more than he said it.

"We're fine…I'll get Bulma out of here." Eyea walked over to where Bulma was standing shocked at the sight of six Super Saiyans. 

"You aren't going anywhere!" Manotia shot a ki beam directly at Bulma and Eyea. But Gohan stepped in front of it and blocked it easily.

"Get Bulma out of here. I don't want either of you to get hurt." Gohan ordered. Eyea just shock her head.

"Get hurt. What a joke. You obviously didn't know your wife was a Saiyan." Manotia said. Gohan smiled. 

"Of course I knew she was a Saiyan. You idiot can't you see I'm part Saiyan myself?" Gohan sneered. As Eyea took off with Bulma, she quickly took a look behind her to see the Saiyans and the other Z Senshi start to attack the Shadow Ninjas_. ~Be careful Gohan~_ Eyea thought as she took Bulma to safety..


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

The Z Senshi finally returned from X-tream Inventions, where Eyea hoped they had destroyed Manotia and the Shadow Ninjas. They had been gone for over an hour, but when they landed in front of Eyea and Bulma there was hardly a scratch on them. Eyea ran over to Gohan. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"It's all over now. They Shadow Ninjas where defeated." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" The other Z Senshi were watching the couple. Bulma walked over to Vegeta, who also hugged her. He had been worried about her. The Shadow Ninjas would probably never had taken her if they hadn't known that she was Vegeta's wife. Gohan picked up Eyea.

"We're going home." he took off into the air and flew to the home he shared with Eyea.

"I think we'd all better get home." Piccolo suggested. They all went their separate ways to head for their homes.

"Vegeta…are they gone for good?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. Now maybe we can get a bit of peace in the world for now." 

***

Five months later…

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked his wife.

"I'm a Saiyan…I'll be fine." Eyea was holding her daughter in her arms, "do you want to hold her?" she asked Gohan as she handed Eliha to him. Gohan gasped as his daughter's tail wrapped around his arm.

"So…you have a tail too." he looked at his wife.

"I don't want to have it removed, it's her heritage." Eyea said.

"I understand." Just then a doctor entered the room. 

"So…how are you doing?" he asked Eyea, who was once again holding Eliha.

"I'm fine. When can I go home?"

"Not until you recover." 

"She's coming home now. She is well enough." Gohan said through gritted teeth. He did not want Eyea away from home any more. 

"I must not let her leave. She is not recovered from the birth…she is still weak."

"I' am not weak." it was Eyea's turn to speak. Gohan just picked her up, making sure she had a firm grip on the baby, opened the window and jumped up. People who had been sitting at their hospital windows gaped at the sight of a man jumping out of a 13th floor window with a woman and child. He immediately headed for his home.

***

Eyea was standing over her daughter's crib. Eliha was fast asleep.

"She has her mother's eyes." Gohan said as he walked into the room. Eyea turned and smiled. For once in her life, she was truly happy.

"She has her father's strength. Gohan…you seem worried." Eyea said as she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I just don't know how long our peace can last. I mean…" Eyea walked up to him. 

"As long as we have some peace, we'll always have it, even if it's just in our memories." she said. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too Gohan." They stood there for a few moments until the phone rang. Hoping it would not wake the sleeping child Eyea ran to answer it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Eyea…you're home. I thought you'd still be in the hospital. But then I guess being a Saiyan has it's advantages. I was calling to invite you and Gohan to a reunion at Master Roachie's tomorrow. Are you feeling up to it?" Bulma asked from the other end of the phone line.

"Hold on…Gohan?" Gohan walked out of the baby's room carrying Eliha who had awakened.

"Bulma wants us to go to a reunion at Master Roachie's tomorrow. Want to go?"

"Sure…you're obviously up to it." Gohan said.

"Sure Bulma. We'll be there, you can meet Eliha. See ya. Bye."

"Bye."

"And I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" Eyea said taking Eliha in her own arms. She walked over to the counter and picked up her bottle.

"She's definitely a Saiyan…she's got an appetite like you." Gohan said.

"Hey watch it mister, or you'll be sleeping on the couch." She teased.

"I believe you…" Gohan laughed.

***

The next day…

"Gohan! Eyea!" Bulma ran out of Master Roachie's house to great them. Eyea was holding Eliha, she had loved the fly over and was motioning for her daddy to take her up in the air again. She was only a few days old but very bright.

"Hi Bulma." Gohan said. 

"This must be Eliha. She's so sweet. Huh? She's got a tail?" Bulma said in shock.

"Stupid woman…look who its parents are. The brat's ¾ Saiyan." Vegeta said in a mocking tone. They all knew he was joking. Eyea handed the child to Bulma. Eliha grabbed Bulma's blue hair and held it to her own. 

"Ha! For a kid who's only a week old, she sure is a smart one." Bulma laughed. The rest of the Z Senshi had arrived.

"Hi Chichi. Goku. Goten." Eyea said.

"Mom, Dad." Gohan said, Chichi gave Gohan a big hug. Miari Trunks walked out of the house with Master Roachie and Chibi Trunks. 

"Miari Trunks. Chibi Trunks." Eyea got a hug from both of them. 

"What's wrong. You look so sad. You know something is going to happen to me don't you?" Miari Trunks nodded. He promised he would tell her later. They were all sitting out side looking up at the stars, when Miari Trunks pulled her away from the rest of the Z Senshi. 

"Aunt Eyea-Son…in six years a warrior named Chikonan will try to kill you or turn you against the Z Senshi. If he manages to turn you against them…" he said.

"Listen…I know you're worried about me. But I'm a Saiyan. I've lived through worse than just a simple attack, trust me." she said as she hugged her nephew. They walked back to the group, Eilha was starting to get tired and was falling asleep in her uncle's arms. Goku handed Eliha back to Eyea when she walked up to him.

"Gohan…we should get home." she said looking at her daughter. She had never dreamed that feeling again could be so…right. Gohan agreed with her and they said their good-byes and took off towards home.

"I've never seen her so happy." Vegeta said when his sister was out of sight. 

"That's cause she's in love." Bulma said as she hugged him. Vegeta could think of a few things they could do when he and his wife got home.

The next day…

"Eyea we've got some problems…" Gohan said running into their little house.

"Gohan? What is it? What's wrong?" Eyea said when he came running in.

"Garlic Jr. He's back…and he's taken over Kame's lookout." Gohan said. Eyea picked up Eliha. 

"I'm going to take her to your mother's I'll be at the tower as soon as I can." Eyea said as she took to the air. ~ can there be no peace on this world? ~ she asked herself as she touched down at her mother-in-law's. Chichi was expecting her and was waiting outside.

"You be careful." Chichi said as she took Eliha from Eyea. Eyea nodded and took to the air. 

***

Back at Kame's lookout…

"You may have defeated me twice earthlings…but you won't do it again." Garlic Jr. was pissed at their arrival. His minions were fighting them, but they were no match for the Z Senshi. They were slowly falling one by one. But before Garlic Jr. could get a sneak attack in someone flew past him and cut his face with a sharp dagger.

"Whoever did that will pay!" he yelled. The figure who had attacked him was kneeling in font of him, they threw the dagger to one side.

"I do not need a weapon to defeat you…" the figure said.

"You do no know who you are dealing with!" he shot a ki beam at the figure. From what it looked like he hit her. When the smoke cleared the figure was gone.

"Hmph. Not so strong. I got him with just one shot." he taunted. Then he saw the shadow.

"What makes you think I'm a guy? Or can't you admit that you will be defeated by a mere woman?" Eyea said from above him. She lowered herself to the ground right in front of him. 

"A woman…a cute one too. I will make an example of you." He charged forward. Eyea moved to the side, but Garlic Jr. anticipated this and moved too and kicked her into a far wall.

"Damn you're fast for such a little guy."

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" he yelled as he fired a ki blast at Eyea. Eyea crossed her arms in an 'X' and sent the blast back towards Garlic Jr. 

"You are strong for a human," he mocked.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A HUMAN!!!!!" she yelled at him. She was proud of her Saiyan heritage. Garlic Jr. matched her hit for hit, until she knocked him into a wall


	5. Chapter Five

****

Chaprer Five

Garlic Jr. was starting to wonder what made this girl different from the other warriors he had fought before. She seemed to still be hiding some of her true power. She seemed to be in complete control of her anger, that is, until he had called her human. This got him thinking, If she wasn't human, then why was she helping to protect this pathetic planet.

"You will pay for opposing me woman…" he said as he and Eyea circled in the air. The other Senshi were still occupied with his men.

"Oh I don't think so. You see I am more than a human…I am a Saiyan…and I will crush you." she said with a smirk. She and Garlic Jr. fought matching punch for punch, kick for kick, until Garlic Jr. stopped. He pulled back.

"I have figured out how to defeat you." he said as a massive energy ball formed above his head. He shot it at Gohan. Gohan did not see this attack until he turned around it was upon him. Eyea reacted fast and ran in front of him. Putting up her hands she caught the attack. It started to push her back.

"Ha,ha,ha I knew that's what you would do…no person can stop that energy…" he laughed maniacally. Gohan stood beside Eyea and put his hands up to help her with the ball. Piccolo and Miari Trunks followed his lead. Soon all of the other Senshi had joined Eyea. 

"Maybe one person can't stop it…But all of us can!" Goku yelled. They flung the energy ball back towards Garlic Jr. 

"No this can't be…" he yelled.

"Time to go back to the Dead Zone…" Gohan yelled. And Garlic Jr. was gone. Eyea collapsed to the ground, resting on her knees. She had never fought someone who could manipulate that much energy before. 

"You okay?" Yamcha asked her. Eyea nodded. Miari Trunks helped her up from the ground. She had become special to everyone. To all of them she was family. They all stayed behind to help Dendae and Mr. Popo repair some of the tower Garlic Jr. had destroyed. It was dark before Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Eyea landed at the Son house. They walked in to see Chichi waiting up with Eliha sleeping in Gohan's old crib. 

"You guys…are you okay?" Chichi said trying not to wake up the baby. She was getting pretty used to seeing all of her boys coming home beat up by now, but it still worried her a bit.

"We're fine. Sorry to have dumped Eliha on you." Gohan said as he picked up his daughter. She didn't even stir as he handed her to Eyea. 

"Oh it's okay. She's a little angel." Chichi said. Gohan and Eyea headed towards their home. Eyea was watching Eliha sleep in her crib when Gohan came up behind her. 

"Gohan…who was that, that we were fighting today. You said his name was Garlic Jr. You've fought him before?" she asked as they walked outside to gaze up at the stars.

"Yes, I have. The last time I fought him, was right after we got back from Namek. He had unleashed the Dark Water Mist on the earth, anyone who smelled it became his slave. This included my mom, Bulma, Yamcha, and the others. It was just me and Krillen who were left to fight him." he said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into his embrace.

"He sure is powerful for such a small guy. Will we ever be able to have peace Gohan?" she asked.

"Hopefully…"

***

"Mama…" Eliha ran over to her mother and father as they walked in the door. It had been about 6 years, since Garlic Jr. had returned to Kame's lookout. Eliha had started her training two years ago, as Dende had told them that the Chikonan warrior that Miari Trunks was worried about would make his appearance soon. 

"Eliha, did you finish your training?" Gohan asked. Eyea looked at her daughter. She knew Eliha did not want to fight, she hated it in fact. But for some reason Eliha was incredibly strong. Gohan figured it was the combination of Saiyan and Human. Eliha did not answer, but when Gohan picked her up and flung her on his back she squealed. Gohan was a perfect father to her. 

"How about we go out and see your Uncle Vegeta?" Gohan said. He knew his daughter loved all of her grandparents. And for some reason she admired her Uncle Vegeta. It was probably because Vegeta spoiled her, and when they were sparring, gave her an advantage. They all flew towards Capsule Corporation. When they landed Bulma was outside talking to a client. Eliha ran over to Bulma and jumped into her arms.

"Eliha…Bulma's busy with those people." Eyea scolded. 

"Oh it's okay. Who is this Bulma?" the client asked Bulma, who was putting Eliha back on the ground.

"Huh? Oh this is my niece, Eliha." she said, Eliha shock the client's hand.

"Hello. Wow what a grip." one of the men said when Eliha released his hand. 

"Is Uncle Vegeta in the gravity room?" Eliha asked. Bulma nodded her head. Eliha took her mother's hand and followed her to the gravity room. 

"Nice to meet you." she said to Bulma's clients.

In the gravity room…

"Trunks…get the door." Vegeta said to his son. When Trunks opened the door Eliha jumped into his arms. Eyea was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Vegeta! Mind if we join you?" she called to her brother, Vegeta's response was a Ki beam directed at her. Kiala only directed it away from her. Over the years of sparring with Vegeta and Trunks, she knew they would always use a front attack. Although they would never admit that she could predict their first move. Eliha was sitting behind the protective glass of the gravity room watching her mom spar with her uncle and cousin. Eyea suddenly became very dizzy, Vegeta noticed this and motioned for Trunks to stop. Eyea started to sink to the floor of the gravity room. 

"Eyea…what's wrong?" Vegeta asked as he helped her to stand.

"I…I don't know," she replied. Suddenly someone crashed through the roof of the gravity room.

"I am Chikonan…I shall defeat the protectors of earth!" he said.

"Chikonan!" Trunks and Vegeta yelled. Eliha had run to get her daddy, who was now standing at the door powering up. Eyea was weak for some unknown reason and could barely keep her eyes open. She knew she had to get out of there. Suddenly she felt someone pick her up, and it was not her husband. Chiknonan looked down at Eyea. Eyea suddenly felt a new surge of power. She jumped out of his arms and fired a very large KI blast at him.

"SUPER NOVA!" she yelled. By now most of the other Z Senshi had arrived. The blast from Eyea only weakened him. Chikonan threw his sword at her. The sword went right through her stomach and was protruding from her back. She clutched the sword and pulled it from her. She sank to her knees. Eliha ran to her mother. 

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you alright?" Eliha asked. When her mother did not respond Eliha got extremely angry at the man who had hurt Eyea. Her dark black eyes turned to pools of aquamarine and her raven black hair turned spiky and gold. Eliha had gone Super Saiyan. Bulma and her clients had rushed to see what was so important for Eliha to have come running out of the gravity room to get Gohan. They were now standing behind the protective glass watching in horror. Bulma wanted to go and drag Eyea out of there but her clients held her back. Vegeta and Gohan had also gone Super Saiyan and Goku had gone level two before Chikonan was finally defeated. But before he killed him,

"What do you want with my sister?" Vegeta demanded.

"She…was to be my masters…experiment…and with…her we…" Vegeta had heard enough and he blasted him. Gohan was picking up Eyea's limp body, tears streaming down his face. She was dead. 

"Mommy?" Eliha said. Gohan looked at his daughter's innocent face. He would wish Eyea back with the Dragonballs but it would take him some time to gather them. 

"Vegeta…" Bulma walked over to her husband. Her clients had stayed hidden. Goku walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll wish her back," he said. Gohan nodded his head. He walked out of the building carrying the dead body of his wife. Eliha went to follow but Vegeta held her back. She hugged Bulma as her father carried her dead mother out and took off into the sky. Gohan landed at the lake where he had first found her. He remembered finding her body, broken and bruised near here, playing with her at the lake with the boys, being attacked by the Ginyu clones, one of their first kisses had been here. He let her body float to the bottom of the lake.

"I promise Eyea…I will wish you back," Gohan whispered to himself as tears streamed down his face. He stood there for a while before leaving to search for the seven dragonballs that would bring her back to life.

THE END?

(Ah…don't worry…I'm FINALLY finishing off this set of four fanfictions 1: Life Before Frieza 2: The Last Saiyan 3: Alternate Future, COMING SOON 4: Return of the Princess ENJOY)


End file.
